


SNOWBOUND PARADISE

by T Roubles (DustyP)



Category: The A Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyP/pseuds/T%20Roubles
Summary: This is another of my very early stories.Hannibal and Face are snowbound in a cabin in the mountains.Very simple.  They spend time together.
Relationships: Hannibal/Face
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	SNOWBOUND PARADISE

S N O W B O U N D P A R A D I S E

T. Roubles 

The snow covering the mountain range in a thick, disguising blanket, made the steep ridges look serene and very beautiful as the Winter sun sparkled on its virgin white crystals. The blinding whiteness was broken only by a small dark speck which marked the location of a lone cabin, nestling at the head of a small gulley on the lower slopes. 

The sky was a shade of blue only seen at this height above sea level; a few wispy clouds, pure as the snow beneath, clustered around jagged peaks, looking as if they'd been drawn by a fine brush against nature's canvas; their innocent aspect a tremendous contrast to the threatening, blizzard-torn skies of the day before. 

A lone eagle, its outstretched wings catching the thermal currents rising from the valley, floated lazily against the sapphire vault of the sky. It's keen eyes caught a movement downslope of the mountain and it side-slipped down to check. Finding the movement to be of human origin, the powerful bird circled away to look elsewhere for food. 

The movement which had caught the eagle's attention proved to be the opening of the cabin door as a young man exited, warmly clad in anorak, waterproof pants, sheepskin gloves and ski-boots against the frosty cold of the new morning. He was carrying a wide-bladed shovel and proceeded to carve a path around the side of the wooden wall to the small three-sided shed which housed a stack of firewood. The sun glinted on his shock of fair hair which fell in a thick, glossy fringe across his exertion-flushed forehead. 

After clearing a few yards he paused for a moment leaning on his shovel and looked up into the morning sky. A smile of sheer happiness curved his sensual lips and he bent again to his task. 

A hand appeared at the cabin window, rubbing the condensation mist from the glass and a face peered out; the handsome, mature features belonged to Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith. Catching sight of the industrious figure, he smiled and watched as the snow-clearer came to a halt beside the firewood. The smile lingered as he watched the younger man gather an armful of logs, even the bulky clothes couldn't hide the grace of his companion's movements. As the whistle of a kettle coming to the boil assailed his ears, Smith turned reluctantly to his own task which was making breakfast for the two of them. 

Hannibal's smile kept returning to his lips as he placed strips of bacon under the grill of the small cooker. The blizzard, which had cut off the cabin from their holiday resort ten miles away around the shoulder of the mountain, had proved to be an extra bonus for himself and Templeton Peck. They hadn't been able to return to the hotel complex, and had spent a wonderful few days alone in the cabin, isolated but not lonely. They had plenty of food, for besides the fresh supplies they'd brought with them, the cabin was well stocked with fuel and tinned food. The cooker and small fridge, ran on bottled gas and they had a radio for emergencies - which they'd used to reassure their anxious friends that they had made it to the cabin through the blizzard, and were safe and well. 

The main room of their present abode, was furnished with hand-carved chairs padded with well-stuffed cushions, the covers a little faded, but still making a bright splash of colour against the wooden walls; a bookcase made from the same mellow pine as the furniture was filled with books ranging from practical volumes on survival, to mystery and adventure novels. There was even an ancient, but still working, wind-up gramophone, which some previous occupant had left with a boxful of old 78 records. The kitchen table and chairs were also of pine, as was the dresser holding crockery and pans. 

The other room held a double bed, which the lovers had made good use of; it's enormous, down-filled mattress and faded patchwork quilt adding to their feelings of warmth and comfort. There were also two smaller, folding beds stored in a wall cupboard. 

Every item of furniture and fittings had been hand-carved with loving care and Smith gave a silent vote of thanks to the ex-mountain guide who had built and stocked this cabin with just about everything that two people would need to enjoy each other's company when the winds howled round the walls, or in the more warmer days of high summer. The original cabin had been built over 30 years ago, and although privately owned, was kept in a good state of repair by the Rangers of the National Park. Although there was no modern bathroom, there was an ingenious system of pipes which led from the mountain stream in the nearby gulley to a tank in the roof and so down into the small, curtained alcove in the far corner of the kitchen, which besides an enamel sink, held on old-fashioned bath with a high back. 

There was another door which led to the toilet facilities, which were fairly primitive by modern standards, but adequate. 

Turning the heat control down, Hannibal went to the door to see what was keeping his partner, who should've been back with the wood for the open fire by now. As a blast of freezing air swept into the cabin, he caught up his fleece-lined jacket and hastily pulled it on before stepping outside. 

Checking that the two pairs of skis standing upright in a sheltered niche beside the door were still undamaged, he followed the cleared path around the corner to discover Tem gazing out over the valley below, his arms full of firewood. 

Smith caught his breath at the look of exhilaration on his lover's lean, handsome features. 

Peck's face glowed pink from the thin, frosty air, the white vapour of his breath escaping between parted lips. His fair hair touched the collar of his midnight-blue jacket, the silken strands blowing in the mild breeze and as he turned his head, Hannibal saw that his eyes shone a clear, vivid blue, more beautiful than the morning sky. 

His heart swelling with love and pride, Hannibal smiled as he caught Tem's eye. 

Engulfed by the sudden wave of tenderness which always surfaced when he saw his partner looking so young and carefree, he called teasingly: "Hey Lieutenant, where's that wood? Remember our deal, no firewood, no breakfast." 

Tem laughed aloud, eyes sparkling with fun and changing from the vivid sky blue to an equally entrancing sea-green. "Okay Colonel, but isn't this a perfect, perfect day?" 

"It sure is," agreed Smith, moving to stand beside the smaller man. He put out his arm in the familiar gesture, resting it across Peck's shoulders, and together they stood drinking in the spectacular view, breathing deeply of the fresh cold air which tasted as sweet as wine to their city-dulled lungs. Smith pointed to where the eagle circled further down the valley. 

Tem sighed, "Bet he has the best view," he murmured, snuggling closer into Hannibal's side as the older man's arm tightened into a warm hug.

"Oh, I don't know," whispered Hannibal, lips grazing the smooth skin of one cold-flushed cheek, "the view down here isn't bad at all." 

His reward was a dimpled smile and a swift kiss, which set his blood roaring through his veins. Smith loved this complex young man with a passion which scared him sometimes; scared not of loving him, but of losing him. He never wanted Tem to feel imprisoned, or smothered by his love. He was reassured that so far in their relationship, Peck had matched him both in passion and tenderness; their love-making a physical pleasure as well as an emotional fulfilment. 

Reluctantly breaking the spell, knowing that he was getting aroused both physically and mentally by his lover's nearness, Smith gave the broad shoulders a final squeeze before releasing the younger man from his embrace. "Okay, let's move it Lieutenant, the bacon's burning." 

He had only gone three yards when a handful of snow impacted against the shoulder of his red and black jacket, icy particles stinging his exposed ear. Hannibal stopped short and turned slowly to find a laughing Peck ready with another snowball, the firewood scattered around his booted feet. Hannibal fought down an answering smile, instead, knitting his brows together in a frown as he slowly shook the snow out of his collar. 

Tem was nervously tossing the snowball from hand to hand, his long legs braced apart, bright eyes sparkling with mischievous delight. He knew his lover well enough to know that his action would not go unpunished, and he stood poised for flight, or fight, whatever Hannibal had in mind. He could see the tiny twitch on his Colonel's mobile mouth which bespoke of held-in amusement, and as Smith scooped up a handful of snow, Peck let fly with a second damp missile. 

It missed its target as Smith ducked and Peck bent to pick up a log; holding it like a baseball bat, he used it with accurate skill to divert the snowballs flung with unerring aim by his commander. After a few seconds of fast and furious fun, with Hannibal advancing towards his younger companion yard by yard, Tem threw down his make-shift bat and turned to flee, floundering in the metre-deep drifts which bordered the path he'd just cleared. Handicapped by the soft snow and his own laughter, he fell easy prey to the heavier body of his Colonel who tackled him low, catching him around the knees and tumbling them both into the nearest drift. Sitting astride his captive's wriggling hips, Hannibal let his joyous shout of laughter free; grabbing up a handful of snow, he proceeded to rub it enthusiastically over his lover's face, though not hard enough to damage the fine skin. Ignoring Peck's smothered shouts, he tipped the remaining snow down the front of Tem's turtle-necked sweater. 

Face spluttered and yelled threats of reprisals, which were totally ignored by his smiling commander. Trying to wriggle free from the larger body holding him captive, Tem found it impossible to escape the imprisoning limbs - so - lifting his arms, he dragged Hannibal's head downward, his laughing mouth claiming Smith's in a kiss filled with joy and surrender. 

The chameleon change of both mood and bewitching eyes from sky-blue to ocean-green, intrigued the Colonel as it always did. He let his arms slide under Tem's shoulders, lifting him slightly to return the kiss with increasing fervour. He stopped only when Face whispered "Let me up, Hannibal....this snow is damn cold. It's warmer inside." 

"I'm quite warm out here," teased Smith, brushing the wet strands of blond hair from his love's brow. 

"Yeah, the snow is beginning to melt," observed Peck, unobtrusively grabbing up a handful of snow and trying to dump it onto the silver head poised above him; but Smith grabbed his wrist and pinned him down again, mouth taking his revenge in a series of nibbling kisses which left them both breathless. 

When he surfaced for air, he lifted his weight from Peck's body and pulled him to his feet; they stood looking at each other, breathing hard, faces flushed, eyes sparkling with need and knowledge of each other's desire. Taking his lover's hand, Hannibal struggled back onto the path and walked towards the cabin. Feeling a tug at his hand he stopped and looked at Peck, who nodded towards the firewood. "Better get that, then we won't need to come outside for a few hours," he hinted. 

Smith nodded, "I'd better go rescue the bacon," he said huskily. He couldn't resist pulling Peck towards him again and planting a kiss on his mouth, "Hurry back," he whispered. 

Tem nodded, his eyes shining with delight. It pleased and excited him to see Hannibal change from sober maturity to laughing childhood; to fervant lover and back again. It thrilled him to realise that Hannibal could now really let go his inhibitions when they were alone, forget his responsibilities as commander of a famous, elite group of fugitives, and Peck never tired of trying to get Smith to relax and show this softer side of himself. 

The bacon *was* burned. Hannibal put some more under the grill, and as he did so, he allowed his thoughts to dwell on his lover and his heart pounded with anticipation and excitement. He had come to love this cabin, it's solidly built walls keeping more than the weather at bay. Here, they could both relax in the rough but comfortable surroundings, be themselves; discover the secrets they'd kept for years, finding great comfort and pleasure in those revelations, and also beginning to understand the true depths of their love for each other. 

His pleasant train of thought was broken a few minutes later when Peck entered the cabin, his arms full of wood. After dumping his load into the wickerwork basket beside the large open fire-place, Tem held out his hands to the flames before taking off his jacket and shaking the melting snow from the neck of his pale-blue and yellow sweater. 

He gave the older man a mock glare. "I'm all wet now," he complained mildly. 

"Serves you right, kid," said Hannibal as calmly as he could, given his racing pulse, "you started it." 

"Yeah," said Tem ruefully, "and you sure finished it." He pulled at the damp cashmere material. "Think I'll take this off, its uncomfortable." 

"Okay," said Hannibal, dragging his eyes back to his cooking, "breakfast should be ready in a few minutes." 

Smith was acutely aware of every movement as Tem walked into the bedroom pulling off his sweater as he went. He wore a brushed-cotton shirt in muted greens and blues underneath the jumper, which set off his broad shoulders and narrow waist, to perfection. 

In fact, the word perfection often came to Hannibal's mind when he thought of his lover; that Tem was the wittiest, most intelligent man in the world wasn't in doubt at all, as far as Smith was concerned. These attributes coupled with his charm, sex appeal, which he had in abundance, the mind-blowing way he made - and accepted love - his extremely handsome features, sensual mouth and the long-legged grace of his exciting body, made him unique in Smith's eyes. 

Hannibal was so much in love with his handsome Lieutenant, that he would've been genuinely surprised if anyone had told him he was biased. He was, of course, aware of Tem's faults, but they usually were of minor irritation only, rather than candidates for trying to persuade him to change completely. Smith was wise enough to know that would probably be the end of their relationship, and besides, he liked Tem just the way he was. He knew that beneath the facade of work-shy, clothes-conscious, woman-chasing playboy, was an honourable young man, hiding his vulnerable insecurities and warm, caring nature, beneath a blinding smile and flippant manner. A man who had stuck by his side for many years through their changing fortunes, developing from the bewildered, frightened youth he'd taught to survive, to a reliable and competent officer - battle-honed, but never hardened - and now from friend to lover. Hannibal had never been so happy and content in his life. What made it even better was the fact that Tem seemed to feel exactly the same. 

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted as Face came out into the kitchen again, rubbing a towel over his damp hair. 

"That smells terrific, Hannibal," he smiled, "I'm starving, worked up a real appetite out there." 

"It's ready," called Hannibal, his heart still thumping loudly, "sit down." 

Tem tossed the towel back into the bedroom and pulling out a chair, sat down as Hannibal placed two plates on the table and went back for the coffee pot. 

As they ate, they spoke of how the blizzard had kept them awake long after their physical exhaustion should have allowed them to sleep; how beautiful the sunshine had looked that morning after the storm and wondering whether the eagle had found food in the frozen wastes of the mountains, everything and anything, except what was on both their minds. They couldn't, however, prevent their eyes sliding over each other's faces. Hannibal's vivid blue eyes, ringed with the darker blue which had attracted and seduced Tem from the very beginning, kept returning to the younger man's mouth; he wanted to taste it again, feel the warmth of the sensual lips as they parted beneath his own persuasive tongue. 

"Wonder how B.A. is faring with his ski-ing lessons from Murdock?" Tem remarked breathlessly, acutely aware of the intense gaze and wondering how long they could sit here and eat breakfast so calmly. 

"He'll be glad of the bad weather, I guess," replied Hannibal. 

The big sergeant wasn't the only one to be thankful for the bad weather thought Peck, remembering the howling blizzard and the feeling of warmth and comfort the snug little cabin had provided for himself and Hannibal when they had eventually fought their way to its protection. 

That first night had been heaven for him. Once they had recovered from the journey and the room had warmed up, Hannibal had slowly and tenderly stripped him of his clothes - the touch of his strong fingers warm and possessive even though they had trembled a little, and Tem had known it wasn't from cold. He remembered the log-fire crackling merrily, filling the room with the fresh scent of pine as he'd helped free Hannibal from his clothes. They had put the cushions and rugs on the floor and sank into each other's arms, their naked skin catching orange and red highlights from the fire, the heat from it barely noticeable in the passion which consumed them both, as they had joined their bodies in a loving union which held just as much tenderness as desire, taking and giving as their mood dictated. As their love-making rose through the various stages of playful dominance to ecstatic pleasure, swelling to a mutual climax, they seemed to be seeking to merge their very bones in the frantic struggle to possess the other and show their need. 

Peck recalled how he had blushed deeply as Hannibal's lips and tongue had caressed him from the base of his throat to his navel, and his commanding lover's whisper: /You know you have the cutest little belly-button, let me kiss it.../ How the feel of the warm, wet tongue sliding into the tiny knot and then over his quivering stomach to his upper thighs, before retracing a tantalizing path up to his chest to tease each erect nipple to a hard, swollen peak, had aroused him deeply, making his hips arch unashamedly as he sought to bring his lover's attention back to his aching genitals. The breath sobbing in his throat as Hannibal's mouth claimed his parted lips in a searing kiss, the older man's tongue delving possessively between his teeth, before Smith's demanding sex had gently, but irresistibly, invaded him and satisfied both their demands deep within his eager body. 

His erotic memories of the past two days, brought the fiery colour flooding into his cheeks and he looked away from Hannibal's penetrating blue gaze which seemed to read his very thoughts. His gaze fell on the old-fashioned bath-tub just visible in the alcove and he flushed even deeper as he remembered their stimulating play the previous evening as he'd taken a bath in the ancient tub. 

Hannibal's eyes followed the sparkling eyes to the alcove and smiled, showing his teeth as he remembered Tem's laughing comment when they'd first seen the high-backed bath. /Last time I saw one of those was in a Clint Eastwood western...with the blonde beauty sitting up to her neck in soap bubbles/, and his own lustful thoughts of an even more beautiful blond in the bathtub, which had come to stimulating and erotic life when Tem decided to try the enamel tub out. They'd made a game out of heating the water to pour into the receptacle, and they'd both been wet and weak with laughter when Tem declared it was ready. 

The water was just the right temperature to turn Tem's fair skin an interesting shade of pink - and Hannibal's thoughts grew even warmer as he recalled the tanned, athletic body sitting upright against the high back, bare knees showing like twin brown mountains amongst the profusion of soap bubbles, their owner laughing and protesting as Smith had searched for the soap. Hannibal recalled how his exploring hands had encountered long, finely muscled limbs and the warm, heavy curves in his lover's crotch, then sliding without hindrance, between Tem's thighs to stroke and caress the generous organs nestling there. So stimulating was his persistent touch, that it hadn't been too long before Tem was lying back gasping for breath, the water slopping over the wooden floor as his limbs threshed wildly; his arms reaching around Hannibal's shoulders, dragging him down to receive a slippery kiss. 

Hannibal had ended up in the bathtub kneeling over the half-submerged body of his aroused lover. It had taken him another five minutes to extricate himself from the water-filled tub and lift Tem out. Carrying him through to the bedroom Smith had rubbed the lean form dry with a briskness which was a mask for the urgent demands his own body was making, before laying the slender body down on the plump, down-filled mattress. His eyes grew dreamy and soft as his memory filled out the rest of the details.... tearing off his own wet clothes and joining his lover in a passionate coupling that had them both climaxing within a few short minutes, so intense was their desire to be fulfilled. When it was over, their cries of exhilaration softening to tender whispers of love and satisfaction, he had cradled the still-damp blond head against his heaving chest and kissed Tem's eyelids closed over the exhausted but still sparkling sea-green eyes. 

His reverie was broken by the sound of fingers clicking to attract his attention and he blinked and looked across at Tem who smiled as the desire-filled sky-blue gaze settled like an embrace over his face. 

"Penny for 'em?" invited Peck, his face growing red again as Hannibal's eyes gave him a speculative, though teasing look. 

"Worth a lot more than that," remarked Hannibal, clearing his throat as his voice sounded husky. 

"Tell me anyway," Tem cajoled him, long lashes fluttering as he shamelessly flirted with his lover.

"Just thinking how much I love you," said Hannibal softly, watching the colour deepen in his lover's perfect cheekbones. 

Tem's breath caught in his throat at the simple statement, his playful flirting forgotten: "Oh Hannibal," he cried getting to his feet and moving around to his Colonel's chair, "I hope you realise that the feeling is completely mutual." He put his arms around the muscular shoulders and hugged Smith to him, dropping a kiss on the silver hair. "I love you...adore you...never can get enough of you." 

The muffled words brought Hannibal around in his seat. Pulling his Lieutenant down onto his lap, he put his arms around the slim waist and hugged Peck hard. "Face...." he began huskily.. 

Tem was kissing him wildly, "Don't talk, Hannibal...just love me, love me...anyway you want." 

Hannibal pulled back slightly to tilt the other man's firm chin up so that he could see into his eyes. They were huge, dark green, and full of longing. "What's the matter Tem?" he asked gently. 

The younger man shrugged, his thick,dark lashes flickered, shading his bright gaze. 

"Nothing really....it's just that..that..the weather is lifting...we'll probably be getting visitors soon....and our vacation will be over." He flushed slightly and lifted his head, "I just want us to be alone for a little while longer...keep the world out for a few more hours...be..be together..." his voice sounded shaky. 

Hannibal nodded understandingly, "I know what you mean. These past few days have been sheer paradise for me." 

"Me too," whispered Tem, kissing his cheek. 

"Shall we bar the door against the world and the weather, eh?" smiled Smith, trying to ease the tension in the slender body he held so tenderly. 

"Yes, please," murmured Tem. 

Without another word, Hannibal kissed the tip of his nose before easing the younger man off his lap. Standing up, he walked to the door and dropped the wooden bar across it, then smiling slightly, went across to the gramophone and started to wind the handle.

"Pick something suitable," he suggested, nodding to the box of records. 

Tem smiled delightedly and sorted through the pile, eventually handing a couple to Hannibal. 

"Not exactly the top ten," he said, "but I like old Nat." 

"Me too," smiled Smith, as he placed the record on the turn-table. "Won't be a minute," he said disappearing into the bedroom. 

He returned moments later with the patchwork quilt and their pillows. "Might as well be comfortable," he announced cheerfully in reply to Tem's amazed look. 

His eyes shining at Smith's understanding and awareness of his mood, Peck grinned and swept the chair cushions onto the floor, placed another log on the fire and helped Hannibal spread the quilt. When they had finished they had a very comfortable nest in front of the fire. 

As Hannibal divested him of his clothes and pulled him down to the floor Tem whispered, "Thanks Hannibal." 

Hannibal pulled off his own clothes, eager to feel his lover's fire flushed nakedness against his own. "I feel the same, Tem...my love..my beautiful love..." 

Cupping the handsome face between his palms, he lowered his mouth and kissed Tem gently. Gradually, as Tem responded eagerly with hands and body, the embraces became more passionate, and to the strains of Nat King Cole's dark-brown voice singing: "When I fall in love with you...." Hannibal took possession of the vibrant, youthful, body surrendered so willingly to him. 

In the late afternoon, the two men stood by the window, Tem held securely in the crook of Hannibal's arm, the faded quilt wrapped around their naked, desire-sated bodies. They had spent a leisurely day, making love to each other whenever they felt the need; eaten lunch listening to old records and spent some time reading and talking. They'd slept for a couple of hours wrapped in each other's arms, satisfied and drowsy with their love-making, their minds at peace with each other and the necessity for moving back into the world. 

Tem was content, his panic that their idyllic few days were over fading under the realisation of Hannibal's total love and commitment to him. They would have other days and other chances of being alone, the future looked as bright as the light spilling through the window. They gazed at the view, marveling at the sheer beauty of the scenery as the sun shone benignly down on the spectacular, sugar-coated peaks. 

Freeing one hand from the quilt, Tem pointed to a small speck, black against the orange glow of the sun, as the eagle winged its lonely way back to a nest where, perhaps, its mate waited patiently for his return. Tem hoped so; in his happiness, he couldn't bear the thought of anyone, or any creature, being alone. 

"Goodnight fella," he whispered softly, "we'll see you again some time soon." 

"We sure will," declared Hannibal, drawing his lover closer to his side, "as often as possible." 

They continued to watch until the bird disappeared from view, then turned back to each other. Tomorrow, they would have to start back to civilisation and the friends who awaited them, but they still had tonight, with all its warm loving they could store up and remember when they were far away from their paradise on earth. 

It was an unlikely location for Paradise, this small, log cabin deep within the snow-covered Colorado mountains, but to the loving couple within its stout walls, it was the most perfect spot on earth. They were safe and happy, locked contentedly in each other's arms, secure from the world waiting outside the door. 

T. Roubles, (c)  
6th February 1990


End file.
